deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ryuzaki931/Dead Space: Independence Ch. 4
Hey Guys, Felling a litttle bit better today...had some problems with my girlfriend(ex,Now) and was pretty down about that.....so, now as a newly single man, i post the newest chapter of JR's Saga Chapter 4: Liars, Fighters, and Necros John and I kept walking through the colony inching closer and closer towards the double helix structure that the shard of black rock called a “Red Marker”. “JR, do you hear that?” John asked, pausing in-between steps to listen. I listened as best as I could and I heard pulsing. “Sound like a heartbeat…” I said, saying the first thing that came to my mind. “Yeah, it does, doesn’t it?” I shrugged my shoulders and walked ahead a bit with the Plasma Cutter aimed in front of me. “John, come on.” I said to him. As we turned the path, we found what was causing that pulsing sound, one of those creatures as before, but this one was stuck to the wall and if I didn’t know any better, was guarding the door. As soon as it caught sight of us, it gave out a dreadful screech/scream and four tentacles came out of it. “JR, Out of the Way!” John pulled me toward the wall he was hiding behind as a pod-looking thing shot out of it. “What the FUCK?!?!?” I looked back towards the Guardian and saw the pod-looking thing sprout a tentacle of its own and fire what looked like a spike at me. “John, we have to take that thing out!” “How?” He looked at me for a plan. I racked my brain for something I could use to damage it. “John, give me the Line Gun.” “Why?” “Just fucking do it, John.” He gave me the Line Gun and I looked back at the Guardian and saw there were at least 5 of the pods. “Here goes nothing.” I fired a Stasis Shot at the Guardian and shot a mine above it. “You alright, JR?” “Yeah, I’m fine.” I hadn’t expected the mine to be shot out with such force that my arm became like jello. “Here, take it back.” I said, giving back to John the Line Gun and Pulling out my Plasma Cutter. “Let’s see if this works…” I fired a plasma bolt at the tentacles of one of the pods and it immediately fell limp and exploded after a few seconds of laying there. “John, Shoot off the tentacles!” He came and stood next to me and began to help me clear out the pods. “JR, we have bigger problems now.” I turned to look at the Guardian. The mine only did half of its job and damaged it halfway, two of its tentacles appeared from within the inside of its body. It gave another shriek and began to prepare to fire another pod when John fired a Stasis Shot at it. “Shoot the Tentacles off!!!” He screamed as he lined up his Plasma Cutter and took off one of the two. I did the same and took the second one clean off and the Guardian twitched a few times before falling limp and stopped making sounds. “What the Hell?” “I know, JR, I know.” I walked toward it, trying to make sure that it was actually dead. “John, come look at this.” I beckoned him closer and started to inspect the Thing on the wall. “What is it? It looks like the other Things from earlier but doesn’t look like it moves around….i looks like it was placed here intentionally.” “Like a Guardian, right?” I stared at the creature one more time and told John we had to keep moving. “Where are we?” John asked me as we walked through the building. “I don’t know…I’ve never been this deep inside the colony before….never had the access.” I pulled up the map of the colony on my R.I.G and John came closer. “This is that Structure is at, and here is…..where we are.” I put markers on both locations and where Jennifer was. “JR, I don’t mean to sound like an asshole….but this is suicide…we should focus on getting off this place and getting help. Jennifer wont probab….” I decked him in the face before he finished his sentence and stood over him. “Don’t you ever say something like that again….if you value your life……” I let him go and walked away, trying to cool down. I couldn’t leave her here, I loved her and I will make sure she gets off of here and we’ll go somewhere far away where no one will bother us. I looked down at the rock around my neck and gripped it. “JR….I’m…” “Don’t worry about it, its fine…Just…Its good….” I put the rock back in my shirt and brought back up the Map. “Jennifer’s not too far…We can get to her and then we’re gonna find that ship and get off of here. Sounds like a plan?” Before John could answer me, the bay doors opened and we hid behind a couple of boxes. “What the fuck?” John and I peeked our heads over and saw a group of security and a old guy staring at the “Red Marker”. “Is everything set?” the old man spoke. “Yes, Overseer….the Marker is working at full capacity, although I wouldn’t advise us staying here any longer.” One of the guys in a Security Suit said. “Do not worry about me, son….the Divine Grace of the Marker is not lost on me…I am fully aware of its effects.” He pulled out a datapad and looked like he was making notes till one of the other men came up to him. “Sir, we have two life signs close by…” “Yes, somehow there are always survivors but I hardly think that is something worth reporting…” “But Sir, you didn’t let me finish…There is….” The old man pulled out a pistol and shot the man between the eyes. “Never tell me when to listen.” He regarded the man and extracted the information from his R.I.G. “Put him somewhere where he will be reborn without delay.” “Yes, Sir.” Two men carried the body away. “Son, what does this mean?” The old man asked. I could see the datapad from here and from what it looked like they were tracking some type of signal and it was in our direction. “John, I think that’s our exit cue…” We sneaked away but something was bothering in the back of my head….what in the hell could they be tracking? “Overseer, if I’m reading this correctly, that would mean that we have located the missing shard.” “The cosmos are kind to us, aren’t they? Find the location of the lost shard.” “Sir, will it matter? “The Black Marker was the Genesis, and that shard is the only pure sample we have left, and we will have more problems if we don’t find it before it destroys this Marker.” “Yes, Sir, Right away.” Category:Blog posts